Part Of Me
by bordeaux cookies
Summary: A Songfic about Max and Fang. Based off of "Part of Me" by Katy Perry. Thanks!


**~.* Part of Me *.~**

* * *

><p><strong>Days like this I want to drive away<strong>

**Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade**

They fought again today. The usual banter, but it had gone a little too far; too much hurt involved. It was a simple, one-sided argument. However, both young adults were too stubborn to suck up their pride, and admit they're wrong, even if they weren't.

So she packed, and left, watching his black figure fade into the morning darkness through the rear view window. His face was contorted into grief. A flicker of sadness, proving he wasn't a robot. That he had human feelings.

**You chewed me up and spit me out**

**Like I was poison in your mouth**

It seemed as if he didn't love her. That he took her for granted. Used her, even. Deemed her his girlfriend, made her love him, and then left. Disposed of it all. And the cruelest way there was – the one way you could express the absence of love.

Being with another woman behind her back. His girl friend's back. And she saw it with her own eyes. The connection of lips, the glistening black, the flash of red. That was all she could bare to see.

**You took my light, you drained me down**

**But that was then and this is now**

**Now look at me**

He brought her down to tears; something she rarely does. He's the only one that can make her feel as if she's soaring across the sky, flying. He's the one who broke her heart. But she's slowly healing, in her time away from him, the longing for his soothing words tucked deeply inside of her.

**This is the part of me**

**That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**

**This is the part of me**

**That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**

**Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows**

**But you're not gonna break my soul**

**This is the part of me**

**That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**

Her heart may of been ruined forever, making her incapable of love. But no matter how hard the pain came down on her because of him, she was still herself.

**I just wanna throw my phone away**

**Find out who is really there for me**

The calling never stopped. Day and night. Morning and afternoon. If it was he who technically broke up with her, why is he calling? She wanted to drop all connection with him. But she couldn't. So she simply ignored him.

He was always there for her, after their fights and everything. He was always the one who seemed would do anything for her, and 'them'. To be, and grow old together.

**You ripped me off your love was cheap**

**Was always tearing at the seams**

She always knew it wasn't possible that he fell for her. That there must've been some ulterior motive. She knew she wasn't pretty, unlike the girl who was attached to him by the hips, bodies flush against each other. She had eyes like unbarfed chocolate. The girl had vibrant green eyes that sparkled.

Their relationship was never solid. There was arguments consistently, but their love for each other would always prevail in the end. Or so she thought.

**I fell deep, you let me down**

**But that was then and this is now**

**Now look at me**

And what pained her the most, was that she had fallen hard for him. Yet he shrugged her off for another woman like it was nothing.

**This is the part of me**

**That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**

**This is the part of me**

**That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**

**Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows**

**But you're not gonna break my soul**

**This is the part of me**

**That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**

He tore her heart in shreds. But her strength, soul, and spirit are still flying around wildly, free. Not like her heart, confined to one person, and one person only.

**Now look at me I'm sparkling**

**A firework, a dancing flame**

**You won't ever put me out again**

**I'm glowin' oh whoa**

**So you can keep the diamond ring**

**It don't mean nothing anyway**

**In fact you can keep everything yeah, yeah**

**Except for me**

Finally, a year later, she's free once more, and taught herself to be lively again. But her heart was still trapped, and would be for eternity. By none other than him.

The man in front of her.

His onyx eyes were much less vibrant than when she last saw them straight on. They looked emptied of hope and love, and filled with remorse and sorrow instead. His usually olive skin had paled considerably, into a shade of white.

She didn't want to give in, but seeing him, in front of her, standing pathetically, almost broke down the wall she had carefully built. Almost. It was chipped considerably.

Why was he like this? Why now? After she had practically fully recovered from leaving him. But now, she knew that he was worse. They needed each other to live, and be happy.

**This is the part of me**

**That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**

**This is the part of me**

**That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**

**Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows**

**But you're not gonna break my soul**

**This is the part of me**

**That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**

She stood by his side, until his magnificent eyes that she had fallen for, returned to it's normal gleam of joy. His skin had regressed back to it's silky glowing, healthy shade, and he was happier.

Either he was an extremely good actor, or he really did love her, and it was all a misunderstanding. None-the-less, she kept around, caring for him with a bit less than all her heart. She learned never to give your entire heart out to someone, because they'll never be permanent, whether it's a divorce, a break-up, or a... death. That piece of heart was all hers, as she had become cautious of who she'd hand it out to.

**This is the part of me**

**No**

**Away from me**

**No**

**This is the part of me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me...**

**No**

**Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows**

**But you're not gonna break my soul**

A year later, he proposed, and they married nine months after that. As the years passed, he held the key to her entire heart, holding it as if it were his own. But this time, she had his. Their hearts belonged to the other, but never, would he take away that one part of her, that was her. Her memories. Her soul. The roller-coaster of a life she lived with him.

Max and Fang. Together 'till death. And that was a promise they'd keep.

**This is the part of me**

**That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**


End file.
